Titans International
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: The Teen Titans have fallen apart. Now Red Robin is back from his journey around the world with Batman to form a new team of Titans in hopes of recreating a family the Teen Titans used to represent. Based on the 'New Teen Titans Issue 34'... Earth-69
1. Issue 1: A Broken Family

Titans International Issue 1: A Broken Family

"To have a good friend is one of the highest delights of life; to be a good friend is one of the noblest and most difficult undertakings."

Prologue: It has been six months since the Marauder and Wonderboy have left the Teen Titans. Since then Superboy was killed during the Infinite Crisis fighting Superboy-Prime. He died valiantly saving all of existence from being destroyed by the Anti-Moniter. Shortly after his death, Kid Flash, and Robin left the Titan's for personal reasons which ultimately lead up to Wonder Girl quitting the team. With no heart or a sense of family the Teen Titans began to fall apart. Many young heroes have tried to form a new team of Titans and all have failed miserably. Now Robin is back as Red Robin to once again form a new team of Titans, and try once more to create a family out of strangers.

Crimson Canary walked into the kitchen just in time to see Cyborg with his sonic canon charged, and ready to blow Ravager to pieces. Ravager narrowly leaped away from the attack, but was caught by the explosion created by the sonic boom when it collided with the wall behind her.

(Ravager) Ow!

Incubus who was peacefully peeling oranges before Cyborg entered the kitchen took the pans hanging on the wall behind him and started launching them at Cyborg in an attempt to distract him.

(Incubus) Why is he attacking us? What's wrong with him?

Ravager answered as she continued to dodge Cyborgs assault.

(Ravager) Considering the last time he saw me, I was trying to kill Raven... I'd say nothing. We could use a little help over here J.D.

(Crimson Canary) I can't attack him. That's Cyborg! Were his friends.

(Ravager) Well right now I'd say he doesn't realize that, and it would be greatly appreciated if you would just fucking help us!

(Incubus) Uh oh, you have to put another dollar in the swear jar.

Incubus gracefully slid between Cyborgs legs and latched himself onto Cyborgs back.

(Incubus) Cyborg calm down! Were not the bad guys, were just eating lunch. We live here!

Cyborg completely ignored him and elbowed Incubus in the ribs, causing him to groan in pain as he released his grip. Cyborg charged up his sonic canon, but before he could aim at the fallen Titan, Ravager swooped in and swiped Cyborgs arm with both of her blades. She expected to at least dent the metal but Ravager hardly even chipped the top layer.

(Unknown Boy) Sweet, Ravagers swords cant cut through him. The promethium alloy and self repairing nanotech shell is working.

(Unknown Girl) Totally my idea.

(Ravager) Will one of you geeks get his remote and shut him off!

(Unknown Boy) Emergency shutdown?

(Unknown Girl) I thought you put it in?

(Unknown Boy) I thought you did?

Before the two realized it, they were stuck in a metal fishnet that they installed in Cyborg themselves.

Cyborg grabbed Incubus and Ravager by their heads, and slammed them into a wall.

(Cyborg) Who are you guys?

(Incubus) Were the Teen Titans.

(Cyborg) No your not!

(Incubus) Were the "new Teen Titans".

(Cyborg) I was a new Teen Titan.

Cyborg tightened his grip on Incubus' throat, forcing him to gasp for air.

(Crimson Canary) I'm sorry Cyborg, but this has gone on long enough!

Crimson Canary took a deep breathe, then made sure he was at an angle were he wouldn't harm his fellow Titans before releasing his mighty canary cry. A red tinge filled the kitchen as Cyborg was sent hurtling back into a wall, indirectly wreaking a painting of the founding five Titans. Cyborg shook himself off, then gave Crimson Canary a vicious glare.

(Cyborg) Let's see if your sonic scream, is more powerful then my sonic canon.

(Crimson Canary) Take your best shot.

(Red Robin) Vic, welcome back.

Cyborg's sonic canon reverted back his mechanical arm.

(Cyborg) Robin?

(Red Robin) It's Red Robin now. We all hoped you'd be awake soon.

(Cyborg) What's going on?

(Unknown Girl) We kicked some major butt repairing and improving you is what.

(Unknown Boy) And now we have to remodel the kitchen.

(Red Robin) These two are Marvin and Wendy. Their kind of the caretakers of the tower. They spent the last four months rebuilding you.

(Wendy) Our Dad sent us over to help after we graduated M.I.T... when we were sixteen.

(Marvin) I'm the oldest.

(Wendy) By like five minutes.

(Red Robin) This is Elliot Merrill.

Incubus brushed some dirt and rubble of himself before introducing himself to Cyborg.

(Incubus) Incubus. I don't have a mentor. I was doing the solo thing until Tim invited me to join the Titans.

(Cyborg) Can't say I've heard of you.

(Incubus) Most people haven't. Not yet at least.

(Red Robin) The one who knocked you back with the sonic cry is Jaron Lark.

(Crimson Canary) I go by Crimson Canary on the field.

(Cyborg) Since when has Black Canary taken on a progeny?

(Crimson Canary) Oh it's been a while. She's secretly ashamed of me.

Everyone stared at Crimson Canary with blank faces for a short moment.

(Crimson Canary) Guys, seriously? I was joking.

Cyborg glanced at Ravager with a slight look of disgust showing in his expression.

(Cyborg) Would you mind telling me what in the hell Slade's daughters doing here?

(Ravager) Oh don't worry Cyborg. I'm not like Terra... I'm a good girl now.

(Red Robin) I suppose you'd like me to bring you up to speed.

Cyborg nodded then Red Robin motioned Cyborg to follow him to the front of the Tower.

(Red Robin) When you came back from space, you were pretty messed up.

(Cyborg) Where's Kory?

(Red Robin) Not all of you came back.

(Cyborg) Is she...

(Red Robin) She's still out there... we hope.

(Cyborg) Where are the other Titan's?

(Red Robin) According to Green Arrow, Mia's off on some island with Conner Hawke. Bart is... he's kind of retired. Raven quit after she and Gar broke up.

(Cyborg) Where is Gar?

(Red Robin) He's rejoined the Doom Patrol.

(Cyborg) The Doom Patrol?

(Red Robin) And Conner...

Red Robin directed his attention to the statue made in the honor of Superboy's memory.

(Red Robin) He saved the universe. Superboy saved everybody.

Cyborg fell to his knee's and cracked the pavement slamming his fist into the ground as a tear fell from his human eye.

(Cyborg) No... not Superboy. Where's Cassie?

(Red Robin) She's been trying to stop the Brotherhood of Evil here in the city. I've asked her to come back a few times but she keeps turning the offer down. That might be different with you there. She missed you very much... we all did.

Cyborg stared at the statue of Superboy for a short moment.

(Cyborg) When do we leave?

~San Francisco, Star Labs~

The Titans arrived in front of Star Labs were they witnessed Cassie decking a bull.

(Cassie) A bull? Is that really the best you can do?

After punching the bull Cassie wrapped it up in her luminous scarlett lasso, and sent red volts of lightning into her opponent. After she was done with her assault, the bull reverted back to the form of a skinny woman with dark hair.

(Cassie) You move, and you'll be getting another five hundred volts.

(Cyborg) I'd ask if you want help, but it doesn't look like you need it.

Cassie spun around in shock, not at all expecting to hear Cyborgs voice.

(Cassie) Oh my god! Cyborg?

Cassie quickly flew into his arms for a giant hug.

(Cassie) You're okay!

(Cyborg) One of the advantages of being part machine... I'm sorry about Conner.

(Cassie) I'm sorry too.

(Red Robin) Cassie Vic's back. You should come back too.

(Cassie) No.

(Red Robin) But Cass...

Ravager slipped behind Red Robin and wrapped an arm around his chest as she fiddled with his emblem with her middle finger.

(Ravager) Come on Tim, we've asked Wonder Girl to join three times now and she keeps saying no. Please don't start begging. Wonder Girl's not worth begging for.

Ravager unsheathed one of her blades and pointed it in Cassie's face.

(Cassie) Don't call me, Wonder Girl! And get your filthy blade out of my face.

Ravager unsheathed her second blade and pointed it in Cassie's face.

(Ravager) What? You mean these? Or what, Wonder Girl?

(Cassie) I said don't call me...

Cassie backhand Ravager with a small fraction of her strength, knocking her back and breaking her nose.

(Cassie) WONDER GIRL!

Worried, Incubus rushed to Ravagers side and helped her get to her feet.

(Incubus) What the hell is your problem? She wasn't going to touch you!

(Ravager) I was thinking about it.

(Cassie) Stay away from me Popeye. Your lucky your only have a broken nose, and not a broken skull.

Cassie returned her attention back to Red Robin.

(Red Robin) The Brotherhood of Evil has been attacking some of the most advanced labs in the country. We've both been trying to hunt them down. Let's do it together. We need you Cassie... I need you.

Cassie's face suddenly grew with rage.

(Cassie) What did you do after Superboy died?

Red Robin turned away from Cassie, a little ashamed to look her in the eye.

(Red Robin) I trained... I got better.

(Cassie) Wrong! You ran away! You went on a trip around the world with Batman!

Cassie grabbed Red Robin by his shoulder and forced him to face her.

(Cassie) You left me all alone, and now I'm supposed to come back to the Titans because you "need" me? I've spent the last four months learning how to not need anyone.

(Crimson Canary) Wonder... um I mean Cassie. That freak you tied up. She's kind of gone.

Cassie retrieved her empty lasso from Crimson Canary.

(Cassie) So am I.

Without another word the Titans watched Cassie flew off into the sky.

~Titans Tower, Sub Basement~

(Cyborg) These are not the Teen Titans Tim.

(Red Robin) They're the best I could get right now.

(Cyborg) Deathstroke's daughter, and the little black devil are the best you could do? I'll admit that Crimson Canary is a good asset for the team, but it's not close to enough.

(Red Robin) Elliot's not really a devil.

(Cyborg) Then what about Ravager? She's a killer! She should be locked up for her crimes.

Cyborg opened up the video phone from Red Robins computer.

(Red Robin) Who are you calling?

(Cyborg) The Doom Patrol. I'm getting Gar, and the three of us are going to bring the real Titans back together.

When Cyborg was connected with the Doom Patrol headquarters, he was sent straight to a video voice mail of Bumblebee.

(Cyborg) Bumblebee?

(Bumblebee Recording) Hello... You've reached the Dayton Manor in Prague, headquarters of the Doom Patrol. Were unavailable right now, but if you leave a message we'll get back to you as soon as possible.

(Cyborg) Karen's a member of the Doom Patrol?

(Red Robin) These last few months have changed everyone. Gar, Bart, Cassie.

(Cyborg) You?

(Red Robin) I have my share of problems, but it's nothing I can't handle.

(Cyborg) Are you sure your alright?

Red Robin stood silent for a moment before answering.

(Red Robin) Yeah... I'm fine.

~Red Robin Cave~

(Computer) Welcome back Red Robin.

(Red Robin) Computer, report.

(Computer) Attempt ninety six complete. Protein link failure at forty one hours zero minutes and two seconds. Attempt ninety six unsuccessful.

(Red Robin) Suggestion?

(Computer) Stabilizer needed. Specifics unknown.

(Red Robin) Computer, initiate next attempt.

Red Robin stood in front of the cloning tube he set up in his cave, and thought about how much he missed his best friend, and how much the Titans needed him.

(Computer) Superboy cloning attempt ninety seven initiated...


	2. Issue 2: Growing Pains

Titans International Issue 2: Growing Pains

"For good and evil, man is a free creative spirit. This produces the very queer world we live in, a world in continuous creation and therefore continuous change and insecurity."

~Robin's Bedroom~

Exhausted from his day trying to keep the Titan's from ripping each others throats out, Red Robin retired to his room. He sat on the edge of his bed and started to remove his costume. Before Red Robin could unfasten his cape, he could feel two thin arm's wrap around his chest and pull him flat on his back.

(Rose Wilson) Where have you been?

Red Robin was completely shocked to see his teammate Rose, nude laying on top of him.

(Rose Wilson) I've been waiting **all **night.

Rose then proceeded to kiss Robin, but he quickly forced her off.

(Red Robin) Rose? What are you doing?

(Rose Wilson) Having fun.

(Red Robin) What are you doing in my bed?

(Rose Wilson) Trying to take off your utility belt.

(Red Robin) Have you been drinking again?

Rose seductively licked her lips.

(Rose Wilson) Maybe. Loosin up boy wonder and just give me a try.

(Red Robin) I am giving you a try, as a teammate.

(Rose Wilson) I was hoping we could be buddies.

Rose went in to kiss Robin once again. He played along until he was able to seize Rose by her wrist and handcuffed her to his bedpost.

(Red Robin) Teammates is as far as it's going.

(Tower Security System) Warning, intruder in War Room!

Seconds after the alarm started blaring through the Tower, Crimson Canary burst into Red Robin's room unannounced.

(Crimson Canary) Tim! Someone's breached the Tow... er...

Crimson Canary immediately averted his attention away from Rose's nude body.

(Crimson Canary) Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your strange kinky endeavors... 'I really wish I didn't walk in on that'...

(Red Robin) It's not what it looks like.

(Rose Wilson) Yes it is.

(Red Robin) Rose put some clothes on.

(Crimson Canary) Wow, your face is redder then my outfit.

(Red Robin) C'mon Jaron. Lets get moving.

Red Robin and Crimson Canary began dashing through the Tower towards the War Room.

(Crimson Canary) Next time hang a batarang from your doorknob or something.

(Red Robin) We weren't doing anything.

(Crimson Canary) Right, I'm sure.

The two Titans reached the War Room in no time, and saw the silhouette of a woman rummaging around the Titan's files.

(Red Robin) There they are! Put them down, Canary!

(Crimson Canary) On it!

Crimson Canary took a deep breathe then unleashed a minor canary cry at the unknown victim. Before the sonic waves could hit their target, a small red energy shield expanded in front of the girl protecting her. The red light from the energy lit up the girl from the darkness revealing Cassie in her scarlet red costume with countless sparkles, similar to Donna Troy's look. She was crossing her gold gauntlets in order to generate the mystical shield.

(Red Robin) Cassie?

(Ravager) Wonder Girls all mine boys!

Red Robin tried to stop Ravager from attacking his friend but the girls were already in a full out skirmish. In her effort to nail Ravager, Cassie was unintentionally wrecking the tower.

(Crimson Canary) Oh boy. Marvin and Wendy are going to be pissed about this.

(Red Robin) I already am! What the hell is Rose thinking?

(Crimson Canary) You did tell her to put some clothes on.

Cassie continued to ambush the new Titan, but Ravager narrowly dodged each one of her attacks.

(Ravager) So, this new look your going for. What inspired you to get rid of that ridiculous jeans and T-Shirt costume?

(Cassie) I can't wait to see you try to swing those swords, after I take out your other eye.

(Cyborg) Girls!

Cyborg stepped in and pushed to two ladies off each other. Incubus entered the room soon after Cyborg, apparently being woken up by the commotion.

(Cyborg) Enough!

(Incubus) What's Wonder Gi... I mean Cassie doing here?

(Crimson Canary) We found her searching through our files.

Even with Cyborg standing between the two girls, Cassie and Ravager couldn't seem to stop bickering.

(Cyborg) Everybody calm down.

(Ravager) Wonder Girl's the one trespassing.

(Cassie) I have more right to be here then you!

(Cyborg) It's time we had a talk, Cassie. Ravager, Crimson Canary, Incubus give the Titans a minute.

(Incubus) Titan's... but we are the...

Ravager began storming her way out of the room.

(Ravager) Whatever!

Crimson Canary and Incubus soon followed. As soon as the three veteran Titans were alone, Cassie broke the silence.

(Cassie) The Brotherhood of evil have been raiding genetic research facilities stealing all they can on cloning.

(Red Robin) Since dozens of the worlds top scientist went missing last year, no ones been able to successfully clone a human being. The brotherhood was scrambling to figure it out.

(Cyborg) What would the Brotherhood of Evil want with cloning?

(Red Robin) We don't know, Vic.

(Cassie) The Brotherhood is still wanted for trying to nuking Hawaii. They murdered hundreds of thousands of people. These monsters have to answer for their crimes! That's why I'm going to take them down.

(Red Robin) Why'd you come here if you didn't want our help?

(Cassie) I wanted to see if you had any new information on where they might be hiding out.

Red Robin was reluctant to believe Cassie came all this way to receive information. She knows all she had to do was ask and the Titans would have happily told her anything she needed to know.

(Red Robin) Why didn't you just ask?

Cassie propped a hand on her hip and shot Red Robin a suspicious glare.

(Cassie) When did you suddenly get so into stopping them... you don't think I can handle this, do you?

(Red Robin) I never said you couldn't handle this yourself.

(Cassie) You didn't have to say it! I see how you look at me Tim!

A tear unwillingly fell from Cassie's cheek.

(Cassie) I tried so hard! I tried so hard to save him...

Cyborg embraced his friend Cassie hoping he could help her fell, just a little better. Red Robin spoke in a whisper.

(Red Robin) I know you did Cassie...

(Cyborg) The Titans haven't been their for you lately, but we are now. Take down the Brotherhood with us. Afterwards, you can can decide if you want to come back to the team. And if you do, you can help us bring the rest of them back. Gar... Bart... Megan... the **real** Titans.

Cassie stood there for a moment and thought about what Cyborg said. Red Robin started fiddling with his computer as if something important came up.

(Cyborg) What is it?

(Red Robin) Meta-human police reports are coming in. The Brotherhood's at an abandoned cloning lab that once belonged to the Wildebeast Society.

Cassie met Cyborgs gaze with a look of new found determination.

(Cassie) You guys still got that jet?

~New York, Inside Abandoned Lab~

Plasmus used his green acid spit to keep the police officers at bay trying to apprehend him and his comrades. Mammoth played with the officers like they were rag dolls, savagely flinging their bodies into each other. Warp, long time Brotherhood member, Blood Banshee uncle of Crimson Canary, and Goldilocks a veteran Brotherhood member rummaged through the lab searching for the D.N.A they were sent to collect by the Brain.

The villains inside found three identical cylinders that fit the brains description, but all three were dramatically different sizes.

(Blood Banshee) You've got to be f***ing kidding me! How the hell are we supposed to know which vile it is?

(Goldilocks) Relax...

Goldilocks used her hair to point at the viles individually.

(Goldilocks) This ones, too big... this ones too small...

Goldilocks pointed to the medium sized vile.

(Goldilocks) But this ones just right.

(Blood Banshee) Really? That was ridiculous!

(Warp) Enough! She is right. Now let's rejoin the others.

~New York, Outside Lab~

(Plasmus) Be thankful I have no time to truly play with you officers.

(Mammoth) I have all the time in the world!

Mammoth picked up a squad car, then flung it at some nearby civilians. In a panic the crowd scattered but most wouldn't make it in time to avoid the flying car. Mammoth laughed as he watched the innocent people cower in fear. Seconds before the car made contact with the crowd, Cassie swooped in and caught it. She gently placed the police car on the ground before rejoining the Titan's in their formation.

(Mammoth) Titans!

Warp, Blood Banshee, and Goldilocks emerged from the abandoned research facility right when the Teen Titans appeared. Without warning Cassie took off and wrapped Warp in her iridescent red lasso.

(Cassie) Your not getting away this time Warp! None of you are!

Cassie's lasso began to shine, then soon lit up Warp with an immense amount of scarlet lightning. She soon followed up her attack by flinging warp into Mammoth.

(Cassie) Not from me!

Cassie continued to fight on her own.

(Incubus) Uh... go team.

(Ravager) Show off.

Crimson Canary stood paralyzed in shock when he saw that his uncle was with the Brotherhood of evil. Crimson Canary's uncle disappeared when he was a child and none of his family had any idea what happened to him. Blood Banshee went up to face his nephew.

(Crimson Canary) Uncle Ike?

(Blood Banshee) Yes Jaron it's me. Your dear old uncle Ike. I haven't seen you since you were a child.

(Crimson Canary) What happened to you? Where have you been all this time? And what in the world are you doing with the Brotherhood?

Blood Banshee completely ignored his nephews questions and continued to speak.

(Blood Banshee) It looks like you've discovered your meta-gene you inherited from your grandmother Siobhan. Wanna hear a secret?

Crimson Canary gave his uncle a puzzled look. Blood Banshee took a deep breathe, then released a tremendous sonic cry that sent Crimson Canary flying into a nearby building. The force of the sonic cry destroyed everything caught in it's path. Blood Banshee sinisterly laughed to himself at how easy it was to take down his nephew.

(Blood Banshee) I've got the meta-gene too!

Incubus stealthily worked his way behind Blood Banshee.

(Incubus) Wanna hear my secret?

Before Blood Banshee could attack the Titan, Incubus let out a sonic cry with the same amount of power as Blood Banshee. The villain was sent flying straight down the block and out of site.

(Incubus) My power is your power, and anyone's around I choose.

Incubus and Ravager then proceeded to help their fallen friend.

Red Robin went straight after Goldilocks since she was the one holding the D.N.A for the brain. She had it neatly wrapped and protected by her hair.

(Goldilocks) Oh, it's true what the brain says. You are very cute! Now can't you leave us be. We're doing this out of love. Like a fairy tale!

Red Robin leaped in after Goldilocks but he was quickly tangled in her bright shining hair.

(Goldilocks) With this we can unlock the secret of cloning, and then we can clone a new body for the brain! The Brain and Monsieur Mallah can finally be happily ever after!

(Red Robin) They should have thought of that before they murdered an entire city.

Goldilocks covered Red Robin's mouth with one of her braids.

(Goldilocks) So very cute.

Ravager soon swept in and chopped Goldilocks hair, freeing Red Robin. Goldilocks screamed in pain before retreating.

(Ravager) You own me one, boy wonder.

Plasmus directed his attention toward Incubus who was dancing around the pig globs attacks. Incubus released a canary cry on the monster but Plasmus was unaffected.

(Plasmus) You think that will work on me?

(Incubus) Well I figured you can't get any uglier.

Because he was to busy taunting to pay attention, Plasmus caught Incubus by his leg instantly causing his skin to burn. Incubus howled in agony as the monster proceeded to bear hug the young hero, tearing up his flesh to the point that his ribs became exposed.

(Plasmus) You talk big, but you screamed just like all the others. Hahaha, who's the ugly one now?

(Cyborg) Get away from him!

Cyborg jumped in blasting Plasmus with his sonic canon, immediately causing the beast to retreat.

(Warp) Plasmus! We have what we need. The brains dream will soon be realized.

Plasmus hastily rejoined his comrades and fled.

(Ravager) Elliot!

The Titan's swooped in and gathered around their critically injured friend. Cyborg called out for help to a paramedics team nearby.

(Cassie) Oh no...

(Ravager) Elliot you have to keep your eyes open, keep them on me.

Incubus started uncontrollably spitting up light blue blood.

(Ravager) You've only been a Titan a few days, and look what's happened to you.

(Incubus) L.. longer... t... then I... imagin... ed...

(Male Paramedic) Christ! Who is he?

(Female Paramedic) Look at this. I don't know where to start.

Red Robin pulled Ravager away from Incubus so the paramedics could work despite her desperate attempts to break free of his hold..

(Ravager) Let me go Red Robin! They don't know how to help him!

Red Robin placed his hands on Ravagers shoulders to try to get her to calm down.

(Red Robin) Let them try Rose.

The paramedics looked at Incubus horror and confusion.

(Female Paramedic) His blood smells like gasoline. I don't know what we can use to replace it. He doesn't even have a heartbeat.

The Titan's helplessly watched as their friends life slowly slipped away.

(Male Paramedic) There's nothing we can do.

(The Chief) The boy's biology, I'm sure, is bizarre by your standards. Fortunately bizarre is our specialty.

The Titans all turned to look where the voice was coming from, and were immensely relieved to see their former Titan member Beast Boy, along with the Doom Patrol ready to help Incubus.

(The Chief) The Doom Patrol will take it from here.

AUTHOR NOTE: TBA...


	3. Issue 3: The Doom Patrol

Titans International Issue 3: The Doom Patrol

**"**You are my comrade, I see you as my equal. Meaning I will not take orders from you.**"** Northwind

~Doom Patrol Headquarters~

(Chief) Welcome to the headquarters of the Doom Patrol. Now step aside, Incubus' lungs have collapsed. Bring him Rita.

Elasti-Girl quickly wheeled Incubus on a stretcher into the surgery room.

(Ravager) Where are you taking him?

Ravager pulled out her swords and quickly tried to follow her friend but Beast Boy turned into a bear and held her by her shoulders.

(Beast Boy) To the lab Rose. Would you please calm down, and put your swords away. Your friends in good hands.

Ravager shook herself off then placed her blades calmly back in their sheaths.

(Red Robin) Plasmus ripped open Incubus' lungs, and the rest of the brotherhood put dozens of cops in critical condition. We need to get back on their trail...

Robotman put his in front of Red Robins face as if signaling him to be silent.

(Robotman) That's the idea Red Robin. Now you kids take a step back. Hey Vox! We need a portal.

(Cassie) Kids?

(Robotman) Sing us another song.

An ethic man shrouded in a in a dark cloak with a silver device wrapped around his neck, walked up to a bare wall.

(Vox) Open!

The command came from the device instead of Vox's mouth which created a giant blue portal swirling with energy. Robotman as well as the rest of the Doom Patrol entered the portal, soon closing it behind them.

(Cassie) Hey! Wait a minute!

Cassie went up to the wall the portal vanished from just seconds before.

(Cassie) Open it back up! Tell them to open it back up Gar!

(Beast Boy) They can handle this, Cassie. The Doom Patrol have been fighting the brain and his monster for years.

(Cassie) I've been the one fighting them for the last month, until the Titans joined in! And now you guys!

(Cyborg) Gar, what's up with Vox. He didn't even say a word to me.

(Beast Boy) That's because he can't. Vox's sub-sonic weapons blew up in his face. His lungs and vocal cords had to be replaced. After his operation the chief offered him a spot on the team. Rescued from disaster, like the rest of the Doom Patrol. The chief told me a dozen times when you woke up, he'd make you the same offer. That is... unless you happy being with the Teen Titans.

(Cassie) The Teen Titans? You call this the Teen Titans? Since Superboy died the Titans have gone through over twenty members. But no one wanted to stay very long. No one got along. Isn't that you left and went back to the Doom Patrol, Gar?

(Beast Boy) Not it's not. My adoptive parents are here, Elasti-Girl, and Mento. And my mother can't handle my fathers problems on her own.

Ravager snickered loud enough for the entire room to hear.

(Ravager) So let me get this straight, you live with your parents and you work with them?

(Beast Boy) The Doom Patrols family.

(Cassie) Which is a lot more then can be said for the Titans right now!

Ravager whispered under her breathe.

(Ravager) What the hell do you know?

Cassie stepped up so that she was only inches from Ravagers face.

(Cassie) What? You got something to say Ravager?

(Ravager) Yeah, I want to see if Eddie's okay.

~Doom Patrol, Surgery Room~

After the Titans all calmed down, Beast Boy led them to the Surgery Room where the Chief and Elasti-Girl were vigilantly working to save Incubus' life.

(Cassie) Why was the entrance behind a painting?

(Beast Boy) The chief hates normal doors. He say you should have to work to get to where you want to go. Now look down their if anybody can stabilize Incubus, it's the chief.

(Cyborg) If Incubus is fine the shouldn't we be helping look for the Brotherhood of Evil? If your Dad's here Gar, he can help us do that.

(Beast Boy) He's not really in the mood.

(Cyborg) Can you at least ask him?

(Beast Boy) Yeah... I can do that.

Beast Boy exited the surgery room the same way they entered. Red Robin suspected the Chief was up to something ever since he arrived, just at the right time to save their dieing friend. Just like what happened to all of the current Doom Patrol members. Red Robin easily snuck away from the group into the shadows, and found a safe hiding place where he could clearly hear the Chief and Elasti-Girls conversation as they operated on Incubus.

(Elasti-Girl) Are you serious about what you said before? About what you want to do with Incubus. I'm not sure it's the right idea, for him or his friends.

(Chief) Rita! Your questioning me again. Imagine if I listened to everyone else when you were supposed to be dead. Look at his black scaly skin. He'll be labeled a monster.

(Elasti-Girl) I was only...

(Chief) I took your skull from the waters of that island where Colonel Zahl and the Brotherhood tried to blow us to kingdom come! I treated it with synthetic protein for years, until you were able to regrow your malleable body. Back into Elasti-Girl. You should be dead, all of you should be dead ten times over.

(Elasti-Girl) I know Chief, and were thankful, for everything you've done for us.

(Chief) But my work is not done. You may look relatively normal, but you and I both know that's far from the case. Your elastic brain have extreme difficulty thinking straight. Your synapses is constantly moving through uneven territory. You need to let me think for you. You follow my orders like the others, and one day, maybe one day you won't be a freak anymore. And people will love you like they used to my starlet.

All Red Robin could do was listen as the Chief belittled Elasti-Girl taking away piece by piece of her confidence with each word he spoke.

(Elasti-Girl) Your right, Chief... I'm sorry.

Red Robins communicator suddenly started to go off alerting the Chief of his presense.

(Chief) You their! Leave immediately! My surgical equipment is highly sensitive to electromagnetic interference.

~Doom Patrol, Main Hallway~

(Crimson Canary) Did anyone else notice that it was snowing in the Ballroom?

The small group of Titan's took a look around at the strange decorations the Doom Patrol kept as they waited to see if their teammate was okay.

(Cassie) How could they live in a place like this?

(Ravager) Because their totally insane!

(Cassie) Say's the girl who carved out her own eye for "Daddy".

(Ravager) That was temporary insanity. Ask the judge.

The Chief emerged from the shadows rolling up in his wheelchair with Elasti-Girl following closely behind him.

(Cyborg) Chief... Hows...

(Chief) I'm happy to announce that my efforts were a success. Incubus is out of surgery and healing remarkably well. Ten times faster then normal. Right now I need you all to come to the meeting room with me. I'd like to discuss Incubus' future.

(Red Robin) Before we talk about Incubus, I'd like to speak with him.

(Chief) Of course Red Robin... of course.

~Doom Patrol, Patient Recovery Room~

Incubus was awake, a staring blankly at the wall away from the entrance.

(Red Robin) How are you feeling?

(Incubus) Like an idiot... I read Plasmus' file. I should have known a sonic cry wouldn't do anything to a man made out of radioactive protoplasm.

Incubus groaned in pain after he spoke for a little to long.

(Incubus) Man it still hurts to breathe. But what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, right?

(Red Robin) It sounds like your really are feeling better. Listen... I have to rejoin the other Titans right now, but the Chief is going to try to convince to join the Doom Patrol. He isn't what he seems, trust me. Do not accept his offer, okay?

(Incubus) Sure thing Tim.

(Red Robin) Good, I'll come check on you later.

~Doom Patrol, Meeting Room~

The Titan's all sat around the meeting table, alongside Beast Boy, Chief, and Elasti-Girl.

(Chief) Incubus does not belong with the Teen Titans.

(Ravager) What? Why the hell not?

(Chief) Because child, he is not like the rest of you. He can't blend in with a crowd. He'll be shunned and feared all of his life. But the Doom Patrol can offer him something the Titans cannot. A family. His special needs both physical and psychological aren't going to be serviced by a group of selfish teenagers.

Cassie stood up and slammed her palms into the table, breaking off the end on her side.

(Cassie) Selfish teenagers?

(Chief) I'm simply stating facts. If you had been working like a team from the beginning, this would never have happened. For his sake I suggest Incubus stay here, as the newest member of the Doom Patrol.

Red Robin emerged from the shadows surprising everyone.

(Red Robin) He's not staying here. Not under your questionable care Dr. Caulder.

(Chief) You need to stop sneaking up on people young man.

(Red Robin) Sorry, habit.

(Chief) A bad one I might add.

Beast Boy stood up and blocked Red Robin from getting to the Chief.

(Beast Boy) Tim! You need to show the Chief a little respect.

(Red Robin) Why Gar? He doesn't have respect for anyone but himself.

(Chief) That's absurd.

(Red Robin) I've seen it. He's keeping everyone on this team so desperate to be accepted, to be liked, they'll listen to any word he says! You should have heard the way he spoke to your mom.

(Beast Boy) He saved my mom's life. He saved Cliff and Larry's...

(Red Robin) From what Batman's told me the Chief caused their accidents. He created the Doom Patrol on purpose.

(Elasti-Girl) We've forgiven him for that.

(Red Robin) Why? He destroyed your life once Elasti-Girl, why let him do it again.

(Chief) How dare you, you little twit! You come into my house with a half dead team member you weren't able to take care of, and you lecture me on leadership? I'm only trying to help the people you can't!

In the middle of the heated argument, a blue portal opened with Negative Man flying through screaming in pain.

(Elasti-Girl) Negative Man!

Negative Man's energy form immediately returned to it's mummy wrapped body. Everyone soon gathered around him to find out what went wrong on the Doom Patrols mission.

(Negative Man) They got them... Cliff, Mal... Karen, and the experiments started... already too late... always too late... nothing ever works out right...

(Beast Boy) Where are they Larry? The me and the Titans **will** rescue them.

~Paris, Denfert Rocherau, Catacombs "Empire of the Dead"~

The Titan's with the exception of Incubus, Beast Boy and Elasti-Girl ran through the underground maze in search of the Brotherhood's cloning facilities.

(Crimson Canary) What is this place? It feels like... death.

(Elasti-Girl) A maze of catacombs that stretch across the entire city. It forms a massive underground tomb. Larry said their cloning lab was off the northern tunnel.

Cassie's lasso was bright enough to light everyone's path but it also gave the catacombs an eerie red glow. Eventually the team came across a fork in the rode.

(Beast Boy) Looks like we better split up.

The group didn't need to decide who was going with each group since it was painfully obvious who wanted to stick with who. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Elasti-Girl took the right path while, Red Robin, Cassie, Ravager, and Crimson Canary took the left tunnel.

Red Robin saw a large tube filled with a green liquid and instantly ran after it.

(Red Robin) The missing piece! It has to be here.

(Cassie) Red Robin, wait up!

(Ravager) What's his hurry?

Cassie flew after her friend as Ravager followed on foot, and in her rush Ravager slipped on a thick pile of liquid.

(Ravager) Ew! Sick! What the hell is this stuff?

Cassie flew back to Ravager and pointed out the brains broken containment unit, which explained the goo spilled on the floor.

(Cassie) It's where the brain kept his... brain.

(Red Robin) Oh no...

(Brain) Oh yes. For to many years I was without being. No body. No heart. You will try to fight us. You will try to stop our rampage of revenge, but you won't be able to Titans. Because love is on our side.

When the Titan's looked to see where the unfamiliar voice echoed from they saw the Brain in his new body, with his gorilla companion by his side.


	4. Issue 4: Intentions Revealed

Titans International Issue 4: Intentions Revealed

"Example is not the main thing in influencing others, it is the only thing."

~Paris, Catacombs~

(Red Robin) You did it? You cloned the Brain a new body?

The gorilla beside the Brain proceeded to attack the boy wonder.

(Cassie, Ravager) The Brains mine!

(Brain) Girls, I appreciate the interest but you two aren't my type.

The Brain pulled out a ray gun and blasted Cassie and Ravager before they could reach them.

(Brain) God, it's great to have hands again. This is a little gadget from the old days when "mad scientist" were at the top of the food chain. The guns alpha waves are more then enough to deal with you second rate heroes.

As soon as the Brain was done gloating, the floor beneath the group began to rise and crack until Elasti-Girl was revealed breaking through, with the Titans other companions as well as the rest of the Brotherhood. The Titans as well as the Doom Patrol regrouped, as did the Brotherhood of Evil.

(Elasti-Girl) Warp is popping around and gathering his friends back up!

(Red Robin) Hit the Brain first. Without a leader they get unfocused. They'll become easy targets.

(Beast Boy) No offense Red Robin, but the Doom Patrols calling the shots. Focus on the big ones that can do the most damage.

(Red Robin) We do that and the Brain will be the first one to get away.

(Beast Boy) Lets be more concerned about the innocents on the street.

(Red Robin) I trust the Titans to keep them clear of any harm.

(Beast Boy) From what I've seen you don't have a team of Titan's to trust! The Doom Patrol...

(Crimson Canary) Are you to going to stand here and argue about which team is better, or are we going to kick some serious monster ass!

Red Robin and Beast Boy immediately stopped bickering and joined Crimson Canary to help their friends and stop the Brain. As the battle raged on, the Teen Titans teaming up with the Doom Patrol eventually began to give them the edge in the fight. As the Brain lead the Brotherhood in battle, he noticed his body was beginning to deteriorate.

(Brain) No!

(Gorilla) What's happening to you master?

(Brain) The cloning process didn't work. It's unstable, my cellular structures breaking down... My new body is dieing.

(Brain) Please don't say that master! What can I do? Tell me what I can do?

The Brain pointed to the top of a skyscraper towering above the two with his decrepit hand.

(Brain) Climb Mallah, you can climb.

The Titan's soon were able to defeat and apprehend the Brotherhood. Cassie came flying in with Goldilocks wrapped in her lariat.

(Cassie) And that's the last of them.

(Cyborg) Where'd the ape and his boyfriend go?

Red Robin noticed a body falling from the top of the skyscraper.

(Red Robin) Their!

(Crimson Canary) Oh my god! He just threw the Brain off the tower?

(Elasti-Girl) I've got him everyone. The Brain not getting away that easy!

Elasti-Girl's body grew to about halfway up the skyscrapers length, and she caught the limp body.

(Elasti-Girl) Oh... oh my...

(Beast Boy) What is it mom?

Elasti-Girl bend down and revealed what was left of the Brains body without a head.

(Ravager) Well that's pleasant. The brains head's been ripped right off. I thought that Gorilla liked him. Why would he do that?

(Elasti-Girl) Because the brains cloned body crumbled apart.

Red Robin stood above the mesh of goo that used to be the Brain with disappointment. Cassie watched him very intently.

(Red Robin) They couldn't do it... they failed...

~Doom Patrol Headquarters~

After wandering around the Doom Patrol's base for a while lost, Incubus stumbled upon the Chiefs office.

(Incubus) Excuse me? I've been searching this place forever! A talking lemon tree told me I should try this direction. Where are the rest of the Titans?

(Chief) Incubus, it's good to see your up and running. Your scars have almost completely vanished. Come along with me Incubus. I'm sure this is only the start of our relationship.

The Chief began to lead Incubus to the meeting room. Once their he began his pre-thought speech.

(Chief) You** are **aware of your unique appearance, and I'm sure you always get looks and stares. Maybe even a crying child every now and then. The Titan's said as much. They also said that, well, that you weren't really fitting in. That they don't exactly like you.

(Incubus) They said that... I know I'm different but...

(Chief) And different in the Doom Patrol is good Elliot. That's why I'm offering you a place on my team. Among your own kind. The Titan's will never see you as more then the boy who looks like a demon. You'll never be accepted by them.

(Incubus) But...

(Chief) But the Doom Patrol will accept you, I will accept you... like a son.

(Beast Boy) CHIEF?

The Chief turned in his wheelchair to see that the Titan's as well as the Doom Patrol were listening the entire time.

(Beast Boy) What are you doing?

(Chief) I'm just having a conversation with the young Titan.

(Crimson Canary) A conversation? You just told Incubus that we didn't "like" him. What is this, junior high?

(Cassie) He's lying Elliot. We never said any of that.

(Ravager) I knew Red Robin was right about the old guy.

(Chief) Red Robin has no idea what it takes to lead a team! He has to many problems of his own to worry about! He can't fix you! That's what I do for my team.

(Beast Boy) You fix us? We don't need to be fixed Chief. You speaking to us like were broken.

(Elasti-Girl) Yes and I'm tired of it.

(Elasti-Girl) Look inside yourself Rita, all of you are broken!

(Beast Boy) No were not!

(Chief) Just because you spend some time on a high profile teenage team doesn't make you normal! The world still knows what you are you infected little child! Infected by a virus to become "Beast Boy"  
>. Your a freak! Just like the rest of them!<p>

(Steve) Niles! That's quite enough.

Beast Boy's father Mento of the Doom Patrol revealed himself without his helmet on.

(Chief) Steve? Your mento helmet. You shouldn't have been able to take it off witout...

(Steve) I'm thinking much clearer now.

(Beast Boy) Dad?

(Steve) You clearly are not fit to lead the Doom Patrol. I will be taking things from here.

(Chief) I... I...

Everyone in the room coldly glared at the Chief in silence.

(Chief) If you need me, I'll be in my lab.

The Chief quickly exited the room in shame.

(Beast Boy) Tim... I guess I owe you an apology.

(Red Robin) Don't worry about it Gar, both of our teams could use a lot of work.

(Beast Boy) Agreed.

(Red Robin) Are you sure you won't come back too the Titan's? We could really use you.

(Beast Boy) I'm sorry but I can't right now. I have to many things to deal with here. But if you ever need me, you know I'll be there in a heartbeat.

(Red Robin) I know, thanks Gar.

~San Francisco, Titans Tower, Cyborgs Room~

Cassie walked into Cyborg's room and saw him watching the recordings of the past Titan's that talked to his body while it was shut down.

(Raven Recording) They think I'm leaving because of Gar, but I can't let anyone know. There's something going on with these new members... something strange...

(Zatara Recording) See what I mean Cyborg? I'm supposed to be the greatest teenaged magician in the world, but when I'm around her I just can't concentrate! She drives me crazy!

(Wonder Girl Recording) I got involved in this stupid cult that made me believe Conner could come back to life... I wasted months. Tim and Bart are gone too... there's no one left to talk to Vic. Wake up and I might just come back...

(Cassie) Even out of commission you were the best listener at the Tower. Every time someone had a problem they usually went to you.

(Cyborg) Why? I couldn't even talk.

(Cassie) You didn't have too Vic. You where just their for everyone.

(Cyborg) I don't even recognize half of them.

(Cassie) There are a lot of potential members out there. And if your up to sticking around for sticking around to check them out, so am I.

(Cyborg) You can count on it Cassie. I'm staying.

(Cassie) That's good to hear. I want to tell Tim, do you know where he is?

~Red Robin Cave~

(Computer) Attempt ninety eight complete. Protein link failure at seventy two hours twelve minutes. Attempt ninety eight, unsuccessful.

(Red Robin) Computer, what went wrong?

Cassie made her way down into Red Robins cave.

(Cassie) Tim? Tim, are you down here?

Red Robin began to pound his head against a wall in frustration.

(Computer) Kryptonian extraterrestrial D.N.A at level three. Stabilizers needed. Source unknown.

In a fit of rage Red Robin tearing his lab apart, smashing everything he could get his hands on. During his rampage Cassie walked in and saw all the work her friend had done to try to reclone Superboy.

(Cassie) What the hell is this Tim? What is this place?

(Red Robin) What's it look like?

(Cassie) You were pretending? All this time you never truly moved on from Conner's death! You were trying to clone him! You were trying to bring him back! That's why you went after the Brotherhood... not because of me... because of what they were doing for the Brain... because they couldn't make it work either. You can't do this Tim! He couldn't be the Conner we knew!

(Red Robin) He'd be close enough! We could make him close enough!

Cassie was stunned by the ferocity in Tim's voice. She soon noticed the tears escaping from behind his mask.

(Red Robin) I've lost to many people Cassie... I just want one back, I want my best friend... I miss him so much.

Cassie sat on her knee's in front of Red Robin so they were at eye level then placed her hands delicately over his.

(Cassie) I do too.

Cassie began to cry with Red Robin over their fallen friend. Slowly the two leaned closer to each other and in their grief, for a brief moment the two share a passionate kiss. Cassie pulled away from Red Robin in horror of what she had done, feeling as if she betrayed her dead boyfriend. Instantly Cassie flew away and out of Red Robin's cave.


	5. Issue 5: Deathstroke And The Titans East

Titans International Issue 5: Deathstroke And The Titans East

Prologue...

After Cassie and Tim shared an unexpected kiss over their grief of their fallen friend, a tension arose that made it difficult for the team to cooperate. Together the team soon discovered that Raven stole something from the tower and that she was visiting former Titans with questions about their teammates during their time on the team. The Titans visited Kid Vixen, Red Star, Zatara, Miss Martian and Bombshell in search of Raven who was apparently looking for a traitor in the Titan's. Because of unresolved circumstances Miss Martian was mistakeably accused as the traitor and attacked by the Titan's. After Cassie discovered Raven resurrecting Jerico it was revealed that Bombshell was the real traitor, when she blasted Cassie. The Titan's worked together and eventually they were able to take down Bombshell. When questioned at Titan's tower Bombshell notified the Titan's that she was working for Slade and that he was using the same serum to control her that he used on Ravager. When they detoxed her, Bombshell decided to stay with the Titan's, stating she had nothing better to do.

After this string of events, the Titan's developed a special bond, and once again represented the family the Teen Titans was founded off of. Deathstroke on the other hand had other plans for the Titan's. The thought of teenagers running around in capes playing superhero was appalling to him, and he didn't want his child Ravager having anything to do with the Titan's. Although he knew his daughter wanted nothing more to do with him, Deathstroke was willing to do anything necessary to accomplish his goal. He formed together a new Titan's East with people specifically chosen to take out each one of the Titans, so that he may get a chance to get his daughter back once again.

~Los Angelos, Melrose, Cassie~

Cassie wanted to get away from the tower to spend some time with herself so she decided to go shopping on Melrose. Miss Martian being the kind alien that she is, offered to accompany Cassie but she graciously denied her. Cassie wanted to use this time to sort out her thoughts, and the last thing she wanted around right now was a telepathic alien. Ever since Cassie and Tim shared that kiss they haven't been able to look each other in the eye. The guilt tore away at her heart, and she was sure it was doing the same thing to Tim, but at the same time she couldn't help how she felt. Yes she did love Conner and she always would... but now she was beginning to fall for Tim. As soon as Cassie allowed herself to accept that fact, she immediately felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

She continued to strut down the street packed with stuck up smug shoppers, with a new spring in her step. Cassie saw a cute tiny scarlet dress being worn in the window of a high class boutique by a manikin. As Cassie made her way to the entrance of the store, she felt someone tugging on her blouse. A little offended, Cassie spun around with a fierce glare, but as soon as she realized who was holding her back her face dropped as well as her bags. The crowd of people surrounding the two began fleeing in a panic.

(Match) Wonder Girl... go away from me!

Instantly Cassie tore her blouse were she was being held by Match, and soared high. Cassie crossed her arms triggering a small red shield that expanded and generated her golden gauntlets, crimson red star sparkled costume, and her red lariat. Match immediately flew up so she was only a few feet away from Cassie.

(Cassie) How dare you come here, Match! Even in his death you disgrace Conner's name!

Cassie immediately prepared her lasso. It wasn't the first time she'd fought this clone of her deceased boyfriend, and the last time they tangled he put her in the ground but that was a long time ago, and she was confident in her new strength.

(Match) Slade said I can't have Wonder Girl... so Wonder Girl go away from Match now.

(Cassie) Yeah, that'll happen...

Cassie flew in and punched Match in his jaw with all her strength. She could feel his jaw bone crack under her knuckles. Match was sent flying but before he got too far, Cassie caught him with her lariat by his leg and slammed him into a nearby rooftop. Before he got the chance to recover, Cassie sent all her rage in the form of red lightning into the clone. She had plenty to give since the very sight of the monster infuriated her. After she could no longer hear Match screaming in agony she nullified her lassoed lightning. Cassie gracefully glided down to the top of the building to make sure she put Match out for the count and saw his smoking lifeless body wrapped securely in her lasso. Cassie could hear a woman shrieking from below her.

(Owner Of Boutique) My shop! It's, ruined! Wonder Girl, you better be able to pay for this!

(Cassie) Sorry about that, I'll cover the damages... but right now I need to have a little chat with Slade. First, lets get you locked away in a nice comfy prison cell at the tower.

(Owner Of Boutique) You better keep your word Wonder Girl, or I am gonna sue you!

Cassie ignored the Boutique owner cursing her name, and she flew Match back to Titans Tower.

30 minutes ago...

~Titans Tower, Living Room, Miss Martian~

Miss Martian was floating with her legs crossed in the center of the living room. Today everyone seemed to be doing their own thing so Miss Martian took the opportunity to meditate in the living room so she could feel the warm suns rays on her skin. Normally she would meditate on the roof, but Bombshell went up their to often to smoke and always made a ruckus. She'd even flick butts at Miss Martian as a way of taunting her weakness. As Miss Martian let her mind go quiet she felt the temperature around her dramatically increase. When she opened her eyes she gasped, as she discovered to dome of fire surrounding her. Before Miss Martian had time to question it she was already being scorched from every direction, until she was rendered unconscious. When the flames dispersed they revealed Sungirl, standing over her thrashed body.

(Sungirl) You martians are **all** pathetic!

~Titans Tower, Incubus' Room~

Incubus was sprawled across his bed in his underwear as he flickered through the hundreds of T.V stations with nothing remotely interesting on. After a while he gave up, and flung his controller to the side. As Incubus pondered what else he could do at the Tower to sooth his boredom, he could hear someone tapping on his window. Incubus quickly sat up straight to see who it could possibly be, and his jaw dropped when he saw the beautiful, blonde Supergirl, floating outside his window giggling to herself. Immediately Incubus jumped off his bed and opened his window to speak to the kryptonian.

(Incubus) Um... Hey Kara, are you here you see Cassie, cause she went shopping about an hour ago.

(Supergirl) Haha, no silly I'm here to see you Elliot... nice underwear by the way.

Embarrassed Incubus quickly searched his room for the closest pair of pants he could find and tripped over himself trying to put them on in a haste. Supergirl continued to giggle to herself.

(Incubus) … Sorry about that. I wasn't expecting company to arrive from my window. Why are you here to see me?

(Supergirl) Aren't you going to invite me in?

(Incubus) Oh, yeah sorry.

Incubus gestured for Supergirl to enter his messy room. Before Incubus could even get his window shut completely, had herself completely wrapped around him.

(Incubus) What are you...

Supergirl muffled his question with a strong dominant kiss. Confused Incubus tried to pull away at first, but eventually gave in to Supergirl's sensuality. As the two continued to progress sexually, Incubus could feel Supergirl gradually becoming more rough.

(Incubus) Wow... can we be a little more... this is gonna sound so lame... more tender, or delicate or whatever.

(Supergirl) I'm sorry, your right. Let me try again...

Supergirl continued to kiss Incubus and in the middle of there slobber sesh, Supergirl but Incubus' lip open. Instantly he shoved her off and began groaning pain.

(Incubus) Hmph, I guess it was to good to be true. Who are you, really?

(Supergirl) Haha, you haven't figured it out yet?

The woman posing as Supergirl grabbed Incubus by his boxers and tossed him out the window. Incubus began to fall but immediately copied the woman who claimed to be Supergirl's abilities allowing him to fly. The blonde woman flew out from Incubus' room and tore off her Supergirl costume, to reveal an identical costume underneath it, except the colors where black and white.

(Lady Omega) I used to go by Dark Supergirl, but I think Lady Omega sounds more menacing, don't you?

(Incubus) I've read your profile. Your a duplicate of the real Supergirl. You were created by Lex Luthor's black krytonite gun.

(Lady Omega) Looks like someone's done their homework.

Lady Omega's began to glow with a fiery red ting. With Incubus in her sight she shot her heat vision is his direction but he quickly evaded the attack with incredible speed, then flew in and punched Lady Omega right in the gut. Upon impact Lady Omega grunted as the air in her lungs escaped her.

(Incubus) It looks like you** didn't** do your homework. I can copy any meta-human's abilities, and I must say, it is a treat to finally be able to test out a krytonian's abilities.

(Lady Omega) See that's where your wrong. I did do my homework...

A black aura suddenly surrounded Incubus, and almost instantly he began to descend to the ground, but Lady Omega caught him by his throat first. She loosened her grip just enough so Incubus could barely speak.

(Incubus) But... how...

(Lady Omega) Deathstroke introduced me to a friend of yours, who was more then happy to be apart of this plan.

Lady Omega pointed Incubus toward his room where a woman with unnaturally long white hair, and black scaly shin, with crystal blue eyes stood.

(Incubus) Alexa... my... sister?

The woman happily waved to Incubus with with same black energy surrounding her hands that was restraining Incubus from using his powers.

(Lady Omega) She prefers to go by Succubus now.

Before Incubus could respond Lady Omega knocked him out with a single punch.

~Titans Tower, Training Center, Red Robin and Ravager~

MadrinGeneisis will soon be writing this scene, please check back soon for it.

~Titans Tower, Study, Crimson Canary~

Crimson Canary was searching through the Titans library for the second book to the 'Sookie Stackhouse Chronicles. He finished the first in less then a night and was dieing to read the second. While he scanned the massive shelves filled with thick books, Crimson Canary got a call from his on again off again boyfriend, Nighthunter. Currently the two were 'on' despite the disapproval from some of his teammates. Nighthunter is apart of Red Hoods Outlaws and it's well known that following the law isn't their number one priority. Despite is sometimes evil nature, Crimson Canary knew that Nighthunter was genuinely good at heart, and that's what motivated him to stick around.

While Crimson Canary searched through the books and chatted on the phone, a large thick text book dropped and hit him flat on top of his head. Crimson Canary moaned in pain as he dropped his phone so he could rub the spot the book hit his head. After the pain went away he went to pick up his phone, but before Crimson Canary reached it, the entire bookcase in front of him began to steadily wobble forward.

(Crimson Canary) Uh oh, this isn't good...

The books began to fly off there shelves as the bookcase continued to loose it's balance. Crimson Canary tried to hold the bookcase up but it was to heavy, and he got buried underneath a pile of books. A moment passed and Crimson Canary burst through the shelf with his phone in his hand.

(Nighthunter) What was all that?

(Crimson Canary) A bookshelf just lost balance and collapsed on me. I tried to put it back in place but it was to heavy for some reason. They must be made out of some super Robin durable texture or something, cause a bookcase shouldn't be a problem for me to lift.

A man soon could be heard speaking behind Crimson Canary.

(Blood Banshee) I might have been the cause of that.

Crimson Canary turned and was stunned to see his uncle standing behind him in Titans Tower.

(Crimson Canary) Uncle Ike? What are you doing here? How the hell did you get inside the tower?

(Blood Banshee) It wasn't to difficult. After all how hard do you think it is to break into a group of teenagers home?

(Crimson Canary) All I have to do is scream and the other Titans will hear me and be here in less the thirty seconds.

(Blood Banshee) Go ahead. Scream! Make this fun.

(Crimson Canary) Why do you hate me so much? What did I ever do to you?

Blood Banshee let out a fierce sonic cry that knocked Crimson Canary into the wall behind him. Blood Banshee then flew over his injured body and stood right over the young canary.

(Blood Banshee) Because you ruined my life you annoying little shit! You couldn't keep your god dam mouth shut!

Blood Banshee let out another sonic cry that was much more powerful then the first directly over Crimson Canary, blasting him through the floor and into the lower levels.

(Blood Banshee) Because you told everyone what I did to you as a child you insolent little twit!

Crimson Canary collided into the roof of Cyborgs costume car. Dazed he slowly sat himself up and saw Cyborg powered down standing next to him.

(Crimson Canary) Cyborg! What happened to you?

A voice could be heard from the shadows.

(Kid Zoom) I happenedtohim. Deathstrokeshowed me how toopen himup, andshuthimdown. Itsreally quite simplewhen youhavea photographicmemory.

Kid Zoom emerged from the shadows at the same time Blood Banshee came flying down on top on Crimson Canary. When his feet collided with his gut, he spit up a large amount of blood.

(Blood Banshee) Lights out, Jaron.

Blood Banshee let out one last might sonic cry that put Crimson Canary out cold.

~Titans Tower, Rooftop, Bombshell~

Bombshell smoked her cigarette and thought about how she'd miss flicking her butts at Miss Martian and seeing her squirm. Before she was even halfway done with her cigarette, Bombshell noticed someone flying towards the tower in the distance. From what she could see through the suns glare, it was a boy wearing a pair of gauntlets and a lasso so she figured it was Wonderboy, but after the boy got closer she could see the clear difference from the boys flying towards the tower and Wonderboy. The boy descended onto the rooftop a few feet away from Bombshell. He wore a black tank top with a white Wonder Woman insignia going down his right side. He had black jeans on and his gauntlets and lasso where black as well. He was like a dark Wonderboy.

Bombshell flicked her cigarette off the rooftop then directed her attention to the boy in front of her.

(Bombshell) Who the hell are you?

(Black Wonder) My, my, my aren't you a rude little bitch. Well, if the introduction is necessary I guess it's the least I can do before I kill you. Hahaha. I'm Black Wonder, and Slade sent me here to take you out, "Bombshell".

(Bombshell) Is that a fact? And what make you so confident? I nearly took down the entire Titan's team on my own. You don't stand a chance "Black Wonder".

Black Wonder maniacally laughed for a moment, before unraveling his lasso and wrapping it around Bomshell's hand. Bombshell used the lasso to yank Black Wonder onto his knees in front of her.

(Bombshell) Hmph, this is ridiculous. Did you really think you could defeat me?

Black Wonder directed his attention to Bombshells hand that was firmly secure around his lasso.

(Black Wonder) Oh my dear, it looks like I've already won.

Bombshells hand began to slowly turn into a black diamond like substance where she was gripping the lasso. She tried to release it, but she couldn't move her hand where it turned into black daimond.

(Bombshell) What, what the hell did you do to me?

(Black Wonder) It's my lassos ability, isn't it neat? It turns whatever it touches that I will into an indestructible black diamond. Isn't that just the most beautiful way to die... hahaha.

(Bombshell) Your insane!

(Black Wonder) True, and you dead, hahaha.

In a matter of minutes Bombshells metallic outer layer, turned into black diamond.

(Black Wonder) It still makes me sad that I didn't get to see you in pieces, but at least I can add you to my collection.

Before Black Wonder was done taunting the statue of Bombshell, he was interrupted by a powerful kick to his kidney. Black Wonder instantly caught the persons foot and slammed them into the ground in front of him.

(Black Wonder) Oh, look what we have here. Wonder Girl came to play! I guess Match wasn't a match for you after all, hahaha.

(Cassie) What are you doing here at the tower, and what did you do to Bombshell?

(Black Wonder) I don't think your in any position to be demanding anything from me right now, 'Wonder Girl'.

Cassie sprang up from the ground and punched Black Wonder in the center of his chest, creating a tiny sonic boom. Black Wonder flew back from the force and quickly regained his altitude.

(Black Wonder) I see you want to play rough.

Black Wonder spun around with his leg held straight out. As he spun his leg left behind a silver translucent trail, which solidified in his ring blade.

(Black Wonder) This is perfect! I can tear you limb from limb.

(Cassie) Take you best shot!

Cassie began to charge after Black Wonder, but was stopped by a powerful sonic cry from Blood Banshee. Cassie did her best to fight against the force but could not handle the power, and was sent crashing into the tower. When the smoke from the rubble cleared, it revealed Cassie laying unconscious.

(Black Wonder) I could have handled her, Blood Banshee!

(Blood Banshee) I know, and you probably would have killed her like you did to Bombshell if I didn't show up. Deathstroke told you specifically "not to kill any of the Titans" until he gives you the okay.

(Black Wonder) Oh, whatever. Whats the point in waiting? So they have a chance to get away?

(Blood Banshee) Just get those two, and meet everyone out front.

Blood Banshee then proceeded to exit the roof and fly to the front of Titans tower.

~Titans Tower, Outside Entrance~

Deathstroke stood with the other Titans East over the bodies of the Teen Titans they defeated.

(Dark Wonder) Can we kill them? Pleassseeee!

(Deathstroke) Calm yourself boy. You will get to kill them soon enough, but my daughter has to be awake for it. She has to see her "beloved Titans family" slaughtered before her so she knows she cannot turn back to them.

As Deathstroke finished his smug speech, a familiar mans voice could be heard behind the group of villains.

(Nightwing) SLADE!

Deathstroke flipped around as well as the rest of the Titans East, with his guns armed and ready. With Nightwing, he saw the veteran Titans, Donna Troy, the Marauder, Wonderboy, and Raven alongside Red Hood and his Outlaws Nighthunter, Arsenal, and Firestar.

(Nightwing) Get the hell off of the Titans island! NOW!


	6. Issue 6: The Death Of A Titan

Titans International Issue 6: The Death Of A Titan

Nightwing pulled out his long retractable bow staff and instantly jumped after the Titans East leader Deathstroke. The assassin unsheathed his long machete like blade and immediately began deflecting the first boy wonders staff swings.

(Nightwing) You've done a lot of terrible things Slade, but surprising the Titans with an ambush at their own home? That's low, even for you.

(Deathstroke) I'm only doing what is necessary to protect my daughter.

Nightwing saw an opening, and struck Deathstroke in his stomach with his bow staff. Deathstroke stumbled, temporarily stunned by the attack.

(Nightwing) Protect her? Your the one who ruined her life! The Titans are the ones who protect her.

After Deathstroke recovered he stealthily close the gap between himself and Nightwing, then kicked him square in the jaw.

(Deathstroke) The "Titans" are a bunch of irresponsible, immature little brats. They don't have the

means necessary to take care of Rose, or any of their own for that matter. Look at what happened to Incubus. If the Doom Patrol didn't show up when they did, he'd surely be dead.

(Nightwing) That's enough! I'm not going to stand here and be lectured by a murderer!

As Nightwing and Deathstroke continued their heated battle, Nighthunter, and Firestar went after Blood Banshee who was standing over Crimson Canary's body that was decorated in wounds.

(Blood Banshee) Aw, how sweet. Boyfriend to the rescue.

Without warning Nighthunter shot a series of arrows from his crossbow at Blood Banshee, but he easily shattered them with a sonic cry. Nighthunter would've been caught in the blast as well, but Firestar flew him to safety in time. Blood Banshee took a deep breathe to prepare for another sonic blast, but Firestar was quick enough to blast Blood Banshee in the throat with one of his violet energy bolts.

(Blood Banshee) That was a little rude, don't you think?

Firestar flew Nighthunter a few yards away from their enemy to form a plan.

(Firestar) Jaron looks like he's in need of medical assistance, immediately. If you get caught in one of his sonic cry's, that will be the end for you. Allow me to distract him by taking this fight to the sky, while you attend to the little bird.

(Nighthunter) Thank you, Lyn I appreciate it. Be careful.

(Firestar) Do not worry, Gauge...

Firestar's eye's began to blaze with violet energy.

(Firestar) This super-villain wannabee won't even be a warm up for me.

Firestar sped after Blood Banshee with impressive speed, snatched him by his neck and led him high into the sky where they quickly engaged into combat. Nighthunter dashed up to Crimson Canary's body and gently shook him until he awoke.

(Crimson Canary) … Gauge? How did you...

(Nighthunter) I heard you get attacked over the phone. Jason wasn't to happy about coming to help the Titan's, but I got him to come for me. Are you okay? Can you stand up?

Crimson Canary attempted to get to his feet with Nighthunter's help but quickly realized one of his ankle were broken when he put pressure on it and felt excruciating pain. Crimson Canary lost his balance but was caught by Nighthunter.

(Nighthunter) Your ankle's broken. I'm gonna have to carry you out of here myself. Hold on to me.

Crimson Canary locked his arms around Nighthunter's neck as he scooped him off the ground. Nighthunter scanned the battlefield as he searched for a safe way to escape. To his left he saw the Marauder appearing behind Kid Zoom in a plume of black smoke, slashing away at the psychotic speedsters Achilles tendons. To his right, Wonderboy was getting the beating of the century by his evil counter part Dark Wonder, and Donna was engaged in a fierce battle with the krytonian Lady Omega. Not needing much time to make a decision, Nighthunter ran up to the Marauder to ask for his help.

(Nighthunter) Your a teleporter, right?

(Marauder) I am. Your friends in pretty bad shape.

Crimson Canary could barely remain conscious during the two's conversation.

(Nighthunter) I know, he needs help right now. Do the Titan's have a medical center in the tower?

Without answering the Marauder placed his hand on Nighthunter's shoulder, then the three heroes disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke, to the medical center.

Dark Wonder playfully performed the Dance of the Dead with his mystical ring blade, repeatedly slashing Wonderboy in various places. Wonderboy desperately tried to defend himself from his nemesis' deadly assault, but his devious discipline made him too unpredictable for Wonderboy to anticipate.

Dark Wonder taunted Wonderboy by turning his back on him and twirling his ring blade around his wrist. Dark Wonder let out a fake yawn before speaking.

(Dark Wonder) I'm getting bored...

Before he could finish, Wonderboy slid in for a punch full of fury, but this was another one of Dark Wonder's trick and he gracefully ducked under Wonderboy's attack then used his ring bladed like a hallo-hoop, continually slashing at Wonderboy's abdomen. He shrieked in pain as he stumbled back and used his arm to slow the bleeding.

(Wonderboy) Mikael... you worthless...

(Dark Wonder) Your such a cry baby.

Wonderboy suddenly felt extremely weak from the dramatic loss of blood, causing him to collapse to the ground. He struggled to stay on his feet, but ultimately failed. Dark Wonder began wildly whining in frustration. When he collected his composure, Dark Wonder started playfully shaking his hips from side to side.

(Dark Wonder) We can still play, can't we?

As Dark Wonder readied himself to continue his assault on Wonderboy, Cassie's vibrant red lasso wrapped around his neck, and sent immense amounts of lightning into him before he blacked out.

(Cassie) God, your annoying!

Cassie hastily flew up to her injured friend.

(Cassie) Titus, your hurt! C'mon, put your arm around me. I'll take you to the medical center.

(Wonderboy) It's okay Cassie... I'll heal in a bit. I'm just out of the fight fir now.

Firestar's body could suddenly be heard crashing into the ocean. Blood Banshee began hysterically laughing as he watched the Tamaranian fall.

(Cassie) Me, and the Blood Sucker have a score to settle. You gonna be okay?

(Wonderboy) I'll be fine. Go ahead and stomp him into the ground.

With Wonderboy's reassurance Cassie took off after Blood Banshee.

Donna figured that since she's tangled with Kryptonians on a few occasions that she would go after Lady Omega. In the beginning of the fight Donna was doing well fending off the powerhouse, until her powers were temporarily shut off by Succubus. Before Lady Omega could get her hands on the amazon princess, Red Hood appeared and began beating Succubus, giving Donna back her power just in time to protect herself.

Red Hood relentlessly pummeled the young woman until she appeared to be unconscious.

(Red Hood) Looks like your pretty useless against someone without powers.

Succubus slowly rose to her knees then look Red Hood in his white plated eyes.

(Succubus) Hmph, you may have caught me off guard, but no man can resist my influence...

Now that Succubus had Red Hood clearly within her line of sight, she was able to use her demonic magic to take control of him.

(Succubus) You shouldn't have given me the chance to get back up. A mistake that benefits me greatly. Now... would you be a dear and go help Deathstroke take down that annoying little bat.

(Jason) Yes, Lady Succubus.

Jason then took off to follow Succubus' command. With Jason off her back, Succubus reverted her attention back to Donna who was struggling to defend herself against Lady Omega.

(Succubus) I think I should turn the tables once again.

When Donna started to get the upper hand on Lady Omega, black energy surrounded her body, just like when her powers were canceled earlier. Donna helplessly crossed her arms in front of her chest to defend herself, but Lady Omega wasn't about to show any mercy, and punched a whole in Donna's chest. After watching Donna suffer for a moment Lady Omega savagely tore out her heart. Donna's lifeless body collapsed on the cold hard pavement, as a pool of blood began to from around her.

Nightwing, Cassie, and Wonderboy all witnessed this tragic event, and urgently went to aid Donna. Nightwing picked up her cold still body, and began to uncontrollably sob as he realized there wasn't a shred of life in his childhood friend. Wonderboy and Cassie tried to take down the murderer but Lady Omega effortlessly took down the injured Wonderboy.

(Cassie) YOU KILLED MY SISTER!

Cassie violently attacked Lady Omega, but in the end she to was defeated by the evil krytonian.

(Nightwing) EVERYONE! Stop Lady Omega, now!

The rest of the Titan's attempted to jump Lady Omega, but she easily broke free from their grasp.

(Lady Omega) You guys are pathetic! Not even all of you...

Lady Omega was interrupted by a blast of black flames from behind. The attack was so powerful that the evil krytonian was instantly knocked out. The Marauder was revealed as the one to perform the attack when the unnaturally dark smoke dispersed.

(Deathstroke) I'll have to make my point another time Titan's. When your 'former' members aren't here to protect you.

(Nightwing) Don't you move a god dam muscle Slade!

Deathstroke completely ignored Nightwing's order, and set off a smoke bomb. A few minutes passed before the thick fog started to thin, and when it completely faded Deathstroke, Blood Banshee, Ravager and Succubus where no where to be found. The rest of the Titans East laid sprawled out across the Titans entrance.

Once everyone was able to calm down, the current Titan's as well as the veteran Titan's gathered around Nightwing embracing Donna's lifeless body. The sight was grotesque but it didn't matter to the group. All that mattered was that a hero died that day, a hero that can never be replaced. The group of young heroes stood their for hours, and mourned the death of their fallen friend.

AUTHOR NOTES: If you have any OC's then get prepared to get their applications ready. Earth-69 will soon be posting an add for well thought out original characters, to add to different area's in Earth-69 mainly with Titan's International. At this point in the story the Titan's are going to expand and create numerous teams to protect America. More details will be in the add but we also have other teams for older adult OC's too. The add will more then likely be up tomorrow so I look forward to seeing the many wonderful applicants. Thank you for reading.


	7. Issue 7: Running Is Useless

Titans International Issue 7: Running Is Useless

"Since the days Robin first appeared, many young meta humans have taken on their own superhero identities. There have been many different incarnations of Titans teams throughout time but the goal of the team has always remained the same. To create a family out of strangers. Alone they are heroes, together they are the Teen Titans."

Prologue: After the tragic death of Donna Troy by the hands of Lady Omega, the Titans locked the evil krytonian away in a krytonite cell. The death of the veteran Titan shook the superhero community. Wonder Woman became much more violent and less forgiving to the criminals she crossed. Cassie adopted the identity, Troia in honor of her fallen sister. Nightwing left after her funeral and hasn't been seen since. Red Robin, as well as the other Titan's stayed together and helped each other get through the rough time.

Things seemed to finally once again return to normal, until a meta-human appeared that was stealing his victims powers, then leaving them for dead. On a mission to stop this new villain the Titans discovered his layer, but when they tried to apprehend him, he easily escaped. Red Robin however was able to hack his computer and found a list of young meta-human's he was targeting.

With the recent uproar in meta-human crime as well as the disappearance of the miraculous seven, Red Robin decided the Titan's needed to expand and broke up the base team in San Francisco to lead their own teams in other jurisdictions. He himself left the Titan's altogether for reasons of his own, and left his successor Damien Wayne the current Robin with the responsibility of creating a new team of Titan's in San Francisco and saving the young heroes the villain that they began to call, Varlet was planning on killing. Damien reluctantly accepted the responsibility after a little persuasion from his mentor. He took the list and immediately began his search for the first one, Shawn Jensen.

~Titans Tower, Robin Cave~

Damien used his incredibly high tech 3d computer provided to him by his mentor, to scan all the known information on Shawn Jensen since he was apparently Varlets next target. He's seventeen years old, brilliant, and a ladies man with a terrible temper. The public was starting to call him the new "Wonderboy", after the recent change of the previous Wonderboy(Titus Gabriel)) into Majestic Man. Shawn was known for occasionally helping people if he happened to be in the area, but he was more widely known as a thief who collected rare artifacts from insanely rich snobs who more then likely would not miss them much. The public dubbed him Wonderboy due to the fact that he wore a deep blue spandex with sparkles decorating it, much like the current Troia, and that he was equipped with a pair of silver gauntlets, and a blue lariat. After some research Damien discovered that the powerhouse meta-human lived in the city and easily acquired his address.

That night Damien put on his new red and black Robin costume modified with a jet pack and razor edged glider wings, then took off into the brisk night sky to find this new Wonderboy before Varlet did. Robin arrived at Shawn's home within the hour and perched in a nearby tree as he watched the quiet dark house. Damien figured Shawn must have been asleep, considering the late hour so he wasn't expecting to see any activity, that is until Damien heard a deep voice cry out.

Immediately Robin jet packed through Shawn's window and tackled Varlet off his target. Varlet crashed into a dresser, causing it to fall over on top of him. Shawn was violently trembling as he desperately tried to catch his breathe. His body was slowly trying to recover from the shock. Robin rushed up to Shawn and helped him sit straight up. Shawn gave Robin a puzzled stare before speaking.

(Shawn) What the hell... are you doing in my house, Robin?

Shawn was still trying to recover his breathe.

(Robin) Saving your sorry butt! Listen...

Before Robin could finish, Varlet burst through the dresser that previously pinned him down. The shadows cloaked his face making it impossible to see any kind of expression he may have been creating. Shawn's face suddenly grew with rage as he unintentionally ripped a clump of his mattress off as he balled up his fingers into a fist.

(Shawn) Who is that?

(Robin) Let's save what obviously needs to be explained, for after we take out the guy who almost killed you.

(Varlet) You have nothing to offer me, Robin.

A barely visible clear triangular construct appeared in front of Varlet, then shot after Robin. He tried to evade the construct as soon as he realized it was coming for him, but wasn't quick enough, and got pinned to a wall by his shoulder. If Robin didn't realize he was being attacked, the construct would have pierced him through his heart. Robin grunted in pain as he tried to free himself, but found it hopeless.

Varlet began softly moaning in a sick perverted way that made Shawn and Robin, despite the pain from his injury, uncomfortable.

(Varlet) Wow, the power you possess boy. It's unlike anything I've ever felt. It will be an excellent permanent addition to my ever expanding arsenal of powers.

Varlet flew after Shawn and attempted to grab him, but Shawn swiftly rolled out of the way causing Varlets hand to break though the bed. He smiled through the shadows as he began to realize the magnitude of his physical strength.

(Varlet) You could easily be considered one of the strongest meta-humans alive... at least for your age.

Varlet then generated multiple tiny diamond shaped clear constructs and aimed them at Shawn. Shawn instantly got into a fighting pose, preparing to defend himself.

(Varlet) Make this easy and just surrender yourself to me. I can do everything you can, and more. You don't stand a chance.

(Shawn) You wouldn't be so smug, if you knew what you were really dealing with.

(Varlet) Then show just how good you really are.

Varlet proceeded to shoot the clear constructs at his current target. Shawn crossed his arm's, instantly creating a circular, blue energy shield that was large enough to protect his torso. As the shield expanded it generated the same blue costume with silver gauntlets Robin saw of Shawn before he went to stakeout his home. Even though the room was barely being lit by the semi full moonlight entering from the windows, Robin noticed that the sparkles decorating Shawn's costume still glimmered as if it were being bathed in sunlight.

When Varlets constructs made contact with Shawn's shield, they were immediately shot back at him. Surprised Varlet leaped out of the way slightly getting grazed across his shoulder by his own weapon.

(Shawn) Look, I don't know why you've chosen to attack me, but honestly I don't care. You have invaded my home, and you are not welcome here!

Varlet ignored Shawn's statement and began to charge after him eager to steal his power. Shawn quickly unraveled his luminous bright blue lasso, front flipped over Varlet as he charged in, and used his lasso to wrap around his enemy's chin, then effortlessly swung Varlet through a wall and into his backyard.

Seconds after Shawn knocked the power snatching villain through his wall, the construct that kept Robin pinned by his shoulder dispersed. He fell to the ground and immediately began to patch up his wound. Shawn peered through the giant gaping hole in his wall for Varlet in the backyard, but he was no where in sight. Shawn only saw a cloud of dark blue smoke dissipate. After he was done patching his wound, Robin went up to Shawn to speak with him.

(Robin) Your the new Wonderboy, right?

(Shawn) I am not, Wonderboy!

(Robin) Well that's what the public's saying. "The fabulous new Wonderboy in blue."

Shawn snatched up Robin by his injured shoulder and pressed him up against a wall with a vicious scowl.

(Shawn) I said, don't... call... me... Wonderboy!

(Robin) Alright, relax. I just saved your life.

Shawn snickered before releasing Robin.

(Shawn) Well now seems like an appropriate time to tell me who attacked me in my sleep.

(Robin) Hmph, your nothing like the Wonderboy before you.

(Shawn) I know. Now are you gonna stand there and sass me, or tell me what I want to know?

(Robin) Fine. I haven't identified the man's real identity that attacked you but the Titan's have begun to call him, Varlet.

(Shawn) Varlet?

(Robin) Look up the definition. He's been stealing the powers of young meta-human's across America. You were next on his list so I came here to rescue you.

(Shawn) Dually noted. I thank you for helping me out tonight, but I can take care of myself.

Shawn motioned for Robin to exit his home by pointing at the giant hole in his wall. As much as Robin didn't want to ask for this ungrateful jackass' help, he knew he wouldn't be able to take down a guy like that on his own. Robin swallowed his pride and did what he knew was necessary. He just needed to picture what his hated rival, the former Robin Tim would say.

(Robin) Look, I know you think you can take care of yourself, which I'm sure your perfectly capable of but Varlet got the jump on you and whether you want to admit it or not, if I wasn't here you'd be dead. This guy knows where you live, and now that he's got a taste of what you can do, he'll keep coming back until he gets you. At the tower you'll be safe, and we can watch each others back.

(Shawn) I'm... not sure about this. I can't just abandon my home cause some lunatic trying to get to me.

(Robin) Your not abandoning it, think of it as a temporary retreat. As soon as we take down this guy, it will be safe for you to go home.

It made Robin feel natious having to act so kind, but he new having a Wonder on the team even if only temporarily would be highly beneficial for him. Shawn stood still deep in thought for a few moments as he tried to come up with an answer.

(Shawn)... I just need to pack a few bags. I'll be ready in a few minutes.

(Robin) Perfect, I'll wait out front

Robin devilishly grinned to himself as he exited the room of his first recruit.

~Los Angelos, Apartment Complex~

Dozens of firemen were on the scene containing the giant blaze. All the residents were safely evacuated by the brave men who had the situation completely under control. A prissy newswoman was recording the story for her news station. In the middle of her report, a teenage boy wearing a yellow shirt with a crudely designed red lightning bolt, regular jeans, and giant goggles with red lenses ran up with inhuman speed and snatched the microphone right from the newswoman's fingers.

(Newswoman) Hey, what do you think your doing kid? We're live!

(Kid in Yellow) Relax, babe this'll just take a sec.

The boy then rudely stepped in front of the newswoman, blocking her path from the camera's view.

(Kid in Yellow) Hey there lovely citizens at home. I'm the newest speedster in town, Dash and I'm here to help there fine men put of this dangerous fire.

Dash casually tossed the microphone back to the newswoman.

(Dash) Love your work, thanks by the way. Your a doll.

(Newswoman) Jerk!

He then proceeded to zip his way to one of the firemen in the action.

(Dash) Hey there Mr. Fireman. I'm a new hero, Dash! What can I do to help?

(Fireman) You can get the hell back and sit your Dash ass down!

(Dash) C'mon I'm serious. I can help with anything, I'm a fast learner.

(Fireman) Seriously kid back up, fires need to be handled by the professionals.

A fireman could be heard calling out from the roof of the burning building.

(Fireman2) Hey, I need a bucket over here.

(Dash) No problem, I got this.

Dash began charging into the building engulfed in flames.

(Fireman) Kid get back here! It's not safe for you.

(Dash) Relax guy. I'll have your buddy back here before you can even pull out your manual.

Dash ran up the stairs of the burning building despite the fireman's warnings until he reached the room the fireman that called out for help was trapped in.

(Dash) This couldn't be more perfect! I run in, save this guy and Bam, there's my first mark in the hero world.

Dash eagerly opened the door only to see the fireman with a horrified expression on his face.

(Fireman2) You idiot! Do you know what you have done?

(Dash) Besides saving you from burning to a crisp.

(Fireman) You know what a back draft is?

(Dash) Yeah, it's when an explosion occurs because oxygen enters... oh boy.

Seconds later the top of the building blew up, causing Dash to rocket out onto the front lawn unconscious. The firemen immediately called the authorities who apprehended the young hero and took him to a meta-human prison.

Hours later Dash woke up in his tiny hard cell. He still had some rubble in his light blonde hair and quickly brushed off before sitting down to think.

'Well this was a total bust. I try to help these people in their hour of need, make one tiny mistake and they call the meta-cops on me. Maybe I'm not cut out for this hero thing, I mean becoming a villain I'm sure is so much easier but they tend to loose... a lot. I'll decide my future later. Right now I need to get out of my cell. I just have to wait until someone comes to try to move me and I'll be out of here in less then a heartbeat.'

After a few hours slowly pasted by for the speedster, a few guards shut off his barrier and opened his door.

(Guard) Alright kid it's time to move you. If you try anything funny we are authorized to use lethal force! Do you understand me?

(Dash) Loud and clear mister boss man.

As soon as the guards took a few steps in, Dash used his super speed to push the guards inside the cell where he quickly locked them in.

(Dash) Hahaha, you guys are morons. Did you really think you could even touch me while I'm up and aware? Later!

Dash ran down the huge hallways filled with multiple empty cells.

(Dash) What are they planning on doing with all these? Never mind, I gotta find a way out of here!

As Dash desperately searched for an exit, he came across a cell that read Discharge. In giant red letters above the name was the word danger in all caps. Yellow light continually flashed from the tiny window of the room.

'This I gotta see.'

When Dash peeked inside the cell he immediately wished he hadn't. A lean teenage boy with shaggy brown hair was violently surging with lightning. He was generating so much that it almost completely engulfed his body. The boy appeared to either be in pain or to be panicking. He soon saw Dash spying on him with a look of astonishment across his face. The boy desperately reached out to the speedster.

(Boy) Please... help me! I can't control it!

NEXT ISSUE: Introducing... METAMORPHA

AUTHOR NOTES: Just so you readers are aware Damien is now sixteen in Earth-69 and soon will be taking on a more adult persona. This Wonderboy II as well as this arc of Titans International will be lightly based on the new Teen Titans comics after the Flashpoint. Basically this Wonderboy II is a male version of the new Wonder Girl from their costumes to their attitudes. You will find out later why Shawn does not like to be called Wonderboy as well as his origin. It should be a surprise (at least I hope it will). This story is going to get very serious and slightly dark and graphic so be prepared and look forward to the next issue. I would like to thank LinkinKnight for allowing me to use his OC Discharge. Thank you readers.


	8. Issue 8: Together We Can

Titan's International Issue 8: Together We Can

"Since the days Robin first appeared, many young meta humans have taken on their own superhero identities. There have been many different incarnations of Titans teams throughout time but the goal of the team has always remained the same. To create a family out of strangers. Alone they are heroes, together they are the Teen Titans."

~Area 51~

{{Dash}} This dude is going hay wire, no pun intended. Why would this place try to contain someone so dangerous? Ugh, concentrate Dash. I can't just leave him here to get experimented on like some stray puppy, but the question is how do I carry him out without frying myself in the process...

(Boy) Please get out of here, save yourself! It's to late for me.

(Dash) To late? I don't do to late. You just sit tight and I'll be back before you can count to three.

Instantly Dash was speeding through the giant facility in search for something he could use to conduct lightning.

{{Dash}} Okay lightning, lightning, lightning. What conducts lightning safely?

Dash suddenly came across a red carpet with a rubber layer on the bottom to keep it from randomly sliding across the floor.

{{Dash}} Duh, rubber conducts electricity.

Dash quickly snatched up the carpet and sped his was back to the cell the boy was trapped in. After he used his speed to try every possible combination until the cell was opened, dash ran in then wrapped the boy up in the rubber part of the carpet and began making his escape.

In no time Dash was at the front door with another electronic combination lock. Immediately he began doing the same trick he used to free to boy he was helping escape.

(Dash) Would you mind telling me what your name is?

(Boy) It's Thomas. Where are we going?

As soon as Thomas answered the speedster the door unlocked and the two were speeding their way down the barren desert land. The further away the got from the facility, the more Thomas' lightning began to calm down. Almost instantly a series of armored cars began pursuing the two young meta-human's.

(Dash) Somewhere else. Trust me, anywhere is better then...

While Dash was distracted speaking to his new friend he didn't realize that the path he was on led to a giant cliff and the two began helplessly plummeting to the ground cluttered with jagged rocks.

{{Dash}} Maybe I should really reconsider this super hero thing.

(Dash) Umm Thomas, you wouldn't happen to be able to fly would you?

Thomas' eyes began to shine with a golden glow as his entire body once again became engulfed in lightning. Thomas made sure to keep one of his hands in his normal so he could use it to catch Dash right before he fell to his death. Dash instantly let out a sigh of relief, as the two started to soar through the clear blue sky. Thomas left a bright golden streak of lightning behind him as the two flew away from the facility that captured them.

(Thomas) To answer your question, yes. Apparently... I can still fly.

(Dash) That's sick! I wish I could fly, wait "still?" Did they do this to you?

(Thomas) No they did not. My powers are natural, but let's save that conversation for another time. Right now were flying blindly. Any idea where we should be heading?

Dash thought about Thomas' question for a moment before answering.

(Dash) I suppose we could hide at my house... assuming those people don't know where I live. I live in Los Angelos.

(Thomas) Then west is where we are headed. Hold on tight cause we're getting the hell out of here!

~San Francisco, Titans Tower~

Damien was busy working on tracking down Varlet in the Robin cave by checking any local police reports about a meta-human attack that could relate to Varlet, but didn't find anything useful. While Damien was focused on finding the evil power snatcher, Shawn entered the Robin cave unannounced curious as to what the boy wonder was up too.

(Damien) What are you doing down here? I told you, your free to explore any part of the tower but my cave and yet this is where you are. Should I even ask why?

(Shawn) Hmph, you know "your nothing like the Robin before you," I heard he was quite nice and sincere. Two things you seem to lack.

Before Damien could give Shawn a witty comeback to his smart ass remark, a transmission could be heard echoing throughout the Robin cave. Immediately Damien opened up the transmission hologram revealing Cyborg.

(Damien) Lay it on me Cyborg. What do you got?

(Cyborg) N.O.W.H.E.R.E is trying to capture a teenage girl as we speak in the city of Oakland.

(Shawn) Isn't that the next city over?

Damien completely ignored Shawn's obvious fact and continued his conversation with Cyborg.

(Damien) Do you have a visual on the girl or any info on her at all?

(Cyborg) Both of course. I'm uploading the camera feed right now. Her name is Nicole Perry, I couldn't find much information on her other then that her meta-human ability is shape shifting.

(Damien) Thanks Cyborg. I'll be there in five.

(Cyborg) Roger that.

After the two were done speaking Damien went up to his wardrobe and quickly changed into his Robin costume.

(Shawn) It almost sound like you want to go on this mission solo.

(Robin) And what makes you say that?

(Shawn) "I'll be there in in five" didn't exactly sound like a "we".

(Damien) You are your own person Shawn. I'm not gonna force you to come along, but your more then welcome if that's what you want. I'm leaving now so you better hurry up and change.

Shawn crossed his arms like he did the previous night when he was attacked by Varlet, generating his blue star speckled leotard and silver armor.

(Shawn) It doesn't take me as long to get ready.

Shawn walked ahead of Robin to the exit from his cave then turned back to look at the boy wonder with a confident expression.

(Shawn) Are you coming, or what?

~Oakland, Solstice Park~

Nicole sat at a wooden old creaky bench as she examined the park around her. Although she wasn't one hundred percent positive about what it was, Nicole knew that something odd was going on around her. Nicole flipped her long wavy almond out of her emerald green eyes, then began to pretend to pay attention to the book in her hands as she constantly analyzed her surroundings.

{{Nicole}} This is a little strange. I've been to this park everyday for the last few weeks and never has it been this empty and quiet. It almost feels like... a set up.

As Nicole was lost in thought a tall extremely muscular and intimidating black man took a seat next to her on the park bench. Nicole slightly scooted to her left and crossed her legs as a signal that she did not wish to be bothered. Surprisingly the man struck up a conversation with her anyway.

(Man) You have quite an impressive talent. It's made it quite difficult to track you down.

Nicole raised an eyebrow at the man in confusion.

(Nicole) Excuse me?

(Man) Don't play dumb little girl. We've been watching you for a while now and this seems to be your true form, or at least that's what you want people to think.

Immediately Nicole jumped out of her chair and tried to make a run for it, but the man grabbed her by her arm and yanked her to his side. Nicole used her free hand to punch at the man's chest hoping he'd release her but he did not seem phased in the least.

(Nicole) Ugh! Let me go!

(Man) I don't think so. Your coming with me missy.

As the man tried to haul Nicole away, the two could see a a pair of teenage boy's quickly dropping from the sky. One wore a tattered red and yellow and he was being carried by another boy with shaggy brown hair that surged with lightning. The two crashed into the center of the park causing a tiny boom to echo around them.

(Man) Impossible, how did those two escape?

The man reached inside his pocket and pulled out a communicator.

(Man) Send in the helicopter now! We've got three meta's on our hands!

As the man tried to yank Nicole away the helicopter he called in appeared, creating immense amounts of wind throughout the park. Nicole looked at the two teenage boys who fell from the sky and saw that the one who was previously engulfed in lightning was passed out but the other seemed to coming to, and started to get to his feet. Nicole desperately called out for help from the strange boy.

(Nicole) Help me, please! Don't let them take me!

The man relentlessly slapped Nicole across the cheek to silence her. Dash witnessed this and became furious. Instantly Dash was in front of the man and began pummeling him with blinding speed.

(Dash) Didn't your mother ever tell you, it's not polite to hit a lady.

The man was forced to release Nicole in order to kick the speedster off of him. After the man got Dash away from he began speaking into his communicator once more.

(Man) Forget it. These ones aren't worth capturing. Kill them all, now!

The helicopter hovering above became equipped with two high powered Gatling guns and aimed them at the speedster since Nicole was still to close to the man trying to capture her without him getting caught in the attack as well. Nicole covered her ears to block out the sound of the sporadic gunfire while Dash ran around the park with blinding speed, making it impossible for the helicopter to get a clear shot on him.

(Dash) Haha! Hard to hit a moving target huh.

(Man) Shoot the one that's down you idiot!

The helicopter redirected it's aim at Thomas who was still passed out in the center of the park.

(Dash) Hang on buddy, I'm on my way!

Dash began running with impeccable speed after his new friend to save his life, but before he got the opportunity a boy dressed in blue with sliver gauntlets was already in front Thomas with a tiny blue shield deflecting the bullets. Robin soon zoomed in on his R cycle and snatched up Thomas to drive him to safety. Nicole instantly recognized the world famous sidekick to Batman, but she also made the mistake of assuming that Shawn was Wonderboy and called him by such.

(Nicole) Your Robin and Wonderboy! Thank goodness you've come.

Shawn's eyebrow twitched as soon as he was called Wonderboy making his blood boil. In a fury, Shawn flew up to the Helicopter and began tearing it apart as if it were nothing. Robin and Nicole watched in awe as Shawn took down the helicopter with his bare hands, then emerged from the rubble completely unscathed.

(Shawn) Don't. Call. Me. WONDERBOY!

Robin snickered finding it amusing seeing Shawn get so angry that people called him Wonderboy. After the jet was down, Robin scanned the area for the man working for N.O.W.H.E.R.E but he was no where in sight. Robin figured he must have bailed during the commotion, but he was still confident that he'd turn up again eventually. Dash sped up to Robin with a giant smile across his face.

(Dash) Wow, I can't believe we just got saved by Robin and Wonder... uh I mean...

(Shawn) My name is, Shawn and I am not Wonderboy!

(Dash) My bad, it's just that's what you assume when you see a guy wearing gauntlets and carrying around a lasso.

(Shawn) Hmph.

Robin went up to Nicole and helped her get to her feet. She lightly brushed to dirt off her outfit before speaking.

(Nicole) Thank you all for saving me.

(Robin) Don't thank us just yet. I'm afraid that this is just the start of N.O.W.H.E.R.E's attempts at capturing us. Now everyone come with me, we need to make tracks and we need to do it fast!

NEXT ISSUE: With five of the Titans finally together, they will be forced to get over their personal differences in order to survive there many upcoming challenges. The final member of Titans International Stronghold based of the new Mexican homosexual hero Bunker will be introduced as well as... the Superboy

AUTHOR NOTES: I would like to thank Badkat13 for allowing me to use her OC Nicole who will soon become Metamorpha. Make sure you keep a lookout for the next issue. Thanks for reading.


End file.
